Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition (limited)
The Revised Edition of Mage: The Ascension, advancing the Mage metaplot into the Final Nights setting and introducing the Avatar Storm and the end of the Ascension War. Summary Reality Overthrown! Their heritage is magic, their quest truth. They lead humanity to the far horizon and beyond. They are mages, the inventors of sorcery, science and faith. For centuries they have battled to define existence and lead humanity to an enlightened age. Now, in an age when technology is humanity’s magic, the magicians of yesteryear’s mystic Traditions fight for survival and the key to the cosmos itself — Ascension. Choose Your Truth The new edition of '''Mage: The Ascension' redefines the mature, modern, mystic roleplaying game for the new millennium. Dedicated Mage fans have followed the game for years, and we want to pay tribute to you with a deluxe version of the new edition — the ultimate copy of Mage: The Ascension. This limited, prestige edition is hardbound with a leatherette cover and gold–foil designs, and a purple cloth bookmark to keep your place in this tome of mastery. This book is also bound in a high–quality slipcase with a lavishly illustrated Mage art book! Only a few of these stunning sets will be printed, and then they’ll be gone — forever.'' Prologue: Through a Darkened Mirror Opening fiction. A newly Awakened mage is initiated in the ways of the Traditions and introduced to the realities of the Ascension War. Introduction A brief introduction to the world of Mage and the nature of its protagonists, a guide to using the rulebook, and a brief list of inspirational literature and film. Chapter One: A World of Darkness An overview of the World of Darkness and the place of mages within it, and a lexicon of mage terminology. Chapter Two: The Traditions Details of the mystical Traditions which form the Council of Nine, as well as the Hollow Ones craft. Chapter Three: Character and Traits Character creation rules. Chapter Four: The Spheres The abstract and practical applications of Awakened magic, as practised through an understanding of the nine Spheres. Also details the effects of Paradox. Chapter Five: Rules The basic rules of the Storyteller System. Chapter Six: Systems and Drama More advanced rules for unusual situations. Chapter Seven: A History of the Ascension War A very broad history of the history of the Awakened and the struggle between the Council and the Technocracy, including the current state of play in the Final Nights. Chapter Eight: Storytelling Advice on running a Mage chronicle. Chapter Nine: Antagonists Traits and information for various individuals, organisations, creatures and other threats to modern mages. Appendix Optional rules for Merits and Flaws. Epilogue: Striding Forth into the Final Days Fiction. Diary entries from Akashic Brother Dominic LeTarry, detailing his Awakening and the disappearance of his sifu, probably as a result of the Avatar Storm. The Art of Mage: The Ascension A separate book found alongside the rulebook in the limited edition slipcase, showcasing the best, most striking Mage art over the last seven years. Background Information The Revised edition of Mage purposefully made the game much darker and grittier, declaring the Ascension War all but lost to the Technocracy, and removing all the most powerful Council mages through the device of the Avatar Storm, which also made it much more difficult for mages to travel through the Umbra. These changes were met with a divided fan reaction. The Revised edition also formalized a rule system for dealing with Resonance, and abandoned the variant spelling "magick" which was previously used to denote Awakened magic. Memorable Quotes Characters References Avatar Storm, Magic, Spheres, Paradox, Council of Nine, Technocracy, Tellurian, Tapestry, Resonance Category:Game Books Category:Mage: The Ascension Category:Mage: The Ascension books Category:2000 releases